darkdeedsfandomcom-20200214-history
Farmers
The Farmer is the main unit in Dark Deeds. The farmer's goals is to find out who Evil is and slay them to win. To do this Farmers need to build an army of their own to take down the Evil. Evil can obtain minions while taking down your fellow neighbors so you may have to slay a few minions to get to the true source of evil. Keep your farmer safe at all times if you are not evil, as once your farmer dies, you lose the ability to build and the ability to continue to tech. Start You start off in the middle of the map with your player name hidden and given a random color. Find a spot near tree to build your farm and slowly fortify your self in from evil. Build Farm 1x1 space away from trees so you can get maximum wood gathering potential and a way to avoid evil early. Make a Wife then two Babies while send Wife out to collect items to benefit you. Babies either turn into a female or male the outcome can determine how your game will go. Farmer Farmers have 0 Medium Armor, Spell Immunity, 400 hp, Call to Arms, Panic, Repair, Gather, Build, 5-6 Normal Damage, and can research a passive called Fight Evasion Tactics. His armor and Damage can be improved by basic Blacksmith research on Armor and Damage. Call to Arms is exact same way it does in Melee games besides you run to your Farm and your farmer is the only one that has this. While in Call to Arms you gain 12-13 Normal Damage, increased Movement Speed, 4 Heavy Armor and increased Attack Speed. Panic is a short movement speed buff to your farmer which has a momentary pause when activated. Panic is best for escaping Evil or just to get to from one place to another. If caught by Evil with Panic on Cooldown you're likely to die. Fight Evasion Tactics is a research you can get from your Blacksmith that gives your Farmer increased Health Regeneration and 50% evasion from Auto Attacks. Extremely handy to research this early if constantly being chased and hunted by evil to avoid death. Costs 250 wood to research this. Males Males turn into Young Man that do 5-6 Normal Damage a hit, have 100 hp and have 0 Medium Armor. Not useful for fighting whatsoever. Young Man can turn into Workers or Militia. Workers gather more wood and can be researched to into repairing, carrying items and move faster later on. Militia are fighters that can turn into even better fighters the following are: # Footmen # Spear Thrower # Knight (can only have one at a time) # Priest Females Females turn into Young Woman that can do no damage, have 0 Medium Armor and have one slot of inventory. Young Women are useful gathering items that are among the land to vendor to the shops in town or to the two neutral warehouses. One of these warehouses is next to the northwest goldmine and the other is direct southeast of the castle. Young Women are also useful for tending crops in fields. Young Women can turn into fighters of the following: # Archer # Spy # Sorceress (can only have one at a time) # Beast Tamer (can only have one at a time) Wife Your wife is one of the most handy units in Dark Deeds for what it's worth while being a must need to make Babies so don't let her die. Losing her in the start of the match will hurt your economy since she's 100g each. She has 100 hp, 0 Medium Armor, two inventory slots, Shadowmeld, True Sight, and Healing Touch. Shadowmeld is when its night time and the unit stands still they will become invisible within a second or two. This very useful since she's prone to be targeted by Evil's since she's costly to make while also being useful to block units off with her invisible body. True Sight is good since Grim Reaper and High Cultist can go invisible and she's your only detection for a good while. Healing Touch is incredibly viable since it's a baseline heal and its the only heal you get unless you make potions or get into the late game. Having two inventory slots is very helpful for gathering, selling, tending crops, or just holding items.